MISCHIEVOUS KISS (CHANYEOL SIDE)
by BEDEBAH KECIL
Summary: ADAPTED FROM DRAMA - CHANBAEK GS
1. Chapter 1

Seperti biasa, setelah liburan tengah semester aku berangkat sekolah kembali. Semua tugas sudahku selesaikan semua saat hari pertama liburan. Suasana sekolah mulai ramai dengan anak-anak yang lalu lalang masuk ke gerbang. Aku berjalan dengan tenang, tanganku kumasukkan kedalam saku celana, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarku.

"Ch...Chanyeol-ssi"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan yang menghampiriku.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyaku langsung. Mungkin baginya suaraku terdengar dingin hingga dia ketakutan tetapi tetap memaksa melihat wajahku.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun dari kelas F." Katanya dengan tersenyum gugup.

Di lihat dari gelagatnya sepertinya dia ingin memberikan surat padaku.

"Mm-mau... maukah kau membacanya?" Pintanya dengan gugup. Dia membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan yang terulur kearahku membawa surat.

Aku hanya diam. Baru kali ini ada perempuan yang berani memberiku surat secara langsung seperti ini. Apa itu surat cinta? Aku memandangnya dengan jengah.

Merepotkan. "Aku tidak mau." Kataku dengan ketus.

Aku meninggalkan perempuan itu begitu saja. Rasanya menyebalkan ditembak di tempat umum. Dia memang tidak menyatakan cintanya langsung, tapi dari gelagatnya saja sudah dapat ditebak. Apalagi banyak murid yang saling berbisik melihat kearah kami. Dasar menjengkelkan. Apa dia tidak bisa memberikan suratnya padaku di tempat yang lebih pribadi? Hah... oh iya dia kan dari kelas F. Bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(2 tahun setelah hari itu)**

Ini adalah tahun ketiga aku ada disekolah ini, itu berarti sebentar lagi kami akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Saat akan menaiki tangga terdengar ramai-ramai yang menggangguku. Berisik sekali. Aku mengerinyit karena didekat tangga banyak siswa yang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran.

"Apa kalian bisa minggir?" Pintaku karena mereka semua menghalangiku.

Gadis yang tempo hari menjadi sumber masalahku, terkejut melihatku. "Chanyeol-ssi?" Dia memanggil namaku seolah tidak percaya aku ada dihadapannya. Aku malas berurusan dengannya. Dia selalu membawaku kedalam masalah, apalagi mengenai rumor bahwa aku telah berkencan dengannya. Dengan malas aku melihat kearah lain. Sedangkan pria aneh disebelahnya menatapku sinis dengan gaya soknya.

"Beraninya kau bicara pada kami seperti itu. Sekarang Baekhyun sedang sedih. Kau tahu kenapa?" Dia bertanya dengan wajah yang dia buat sesangar mungkin. Tapi menurutku itu bodoh.

"Karena meteor jatuh." Jawabku sekenanya. Berita mengenai meteor yang jatuh di pemukiman warga memang sedang banyak dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini.

"Dasar tidak peka! Kau tidak tahu jika rumah Baekhyun hancur karena tertimpa batu meteor?" Apa? Ohh... jadi rumah gadis itu yang tertimpa batu?

Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan mereka. Tapi rasanya tetap menyebalkan karena menurutku aksinya berlebihan."Oh iya, Ada hal lainnya. Semuanya bermula ketika kau membuatnya kecewa!" Teriaknya marah padaku. "Sejak saat itu hal buruk terjadi padanya!"

Huh... ternyata karena surat konyol itu, aku mulai terganggu dengan gossip-gosip murahan tidak penting seperti ini. Apa dia pikir hanya dia saja yang sial?

"Kemungkinan material padat luar angkasa menghantam manusia dari 1/10miliar didunia." Kataku dingin.

"Material padat? Maksudmu bintang jatuh?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu dengan wajah bodohnya. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali lagi ke pria bodoh tadi.

"Menurutmu kemungkinan dari 1/10 miliar kejadian itu merupakan salahku?" Tanyaku pada siswa bodoh itu sinis.

"Benar!" Jawabnya langsung. Hah... sungguh konyol. Batinku.

"Jongdae-yah itu omong kosong." Kata Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan pria bodohnya.

"Wah... aku tidak tahu kalau aku punya kekuatan besar." Ejekku sinis sembari mengambil beberapa uang di tasku. Meskipun aku tidak peduli tapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun sedang mendapat musibah. Aku mengabil 5000 won dari dompetku dan hendak memberikannya padanya.

"Kalau aku menyumbangkan uang ini, kau tidak akan marah padaku lagi kan?" Tanyaku sembari menyodorkan uang itu kepadanya. Ia diam melihat kearah uangku yang ada didepannya lalu wajahnya mendongak menatapku dengan tajam. Kemudian ia menepis uangku dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu!" Ketusnya marah. "Selama dua tahun ini aku telah membuang-buang waktu untuk menyukaimu."

Huh... gadis merepotkan. Bukankah dia sedang terkena musibah? Uang yang aku berikan seharusnya di bilang cukup banyak untuk membantunya. Kalau tidak mau menerima seharusnya bilang saja, kenapa membentakku? Mengesalkan.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada menerima bantuan darimu!" Ketusnya tajam. Aku tersenyum sinis sembari memasukkan dompetku kembali ke dalam tas.

" Hmmm... kau yakin berkata begitu padaku?" Aku berkata sinis.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau punya teman? Lihat! Aku punya banyak teman yang ingin membantuku. Ada Jongdae, Kwangsoo dan Ha donggun." Katanya tajam setelah pamer padaku.

Apa dia sedang menantangku? Dia pikir dia siapa bisa berkata begitu padaku. Lagipula dia punya teman bodoh seperti mereka saja bangga.

"Jadi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Ketusnya lagi. Aku tersenyum mengejek padanya. Benar-benar gadis bodoh merepotkan. Aku berlalu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih berteriak terus membela harga dirinya. Mau tak mau aku tertawa. Benar-benar konyol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Park's House)**

Sejak kemarin Ibuku nampak senang menyiapkan kamar untuk putri sahabat ayah. Untuk sementara mereka akan tinggal bersama dengan kami. Jackson, adikku yang baru berumur 8 tahun terpaksa mengungsi ke kamarku. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah berbagi kamar, tapi sepertinya putri sahabat ayah itu tidak akan diterima baik oleh Jackson karena telah merebut kamarnya.

Hari ini teman ayah akan datang bersama putrinya. Aku dengar marga teman ayah adalah Byun. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak mendengar marga itu. Itu mengingatkanku dengan gadis bodoh tempo hari yang selalu membuat hariku kacau.

Aku sengaja keluar sebentar untuk menenangkan pikiran. Aku kembali lagi setelah aku merasa tenang . Sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Karena ada mobil asing yang terparkir didepan rumah. Aku merasa sedikit was-was. Tapi Bagaimanapun juga aku harus tetap menghadapinya dan memberi salam pada mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat aku masuk kedalam rumah dan hendak melepaskan sepatuku aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan wajah gadis bodoh itu ada disana.

 _Damn! She's here!_

Hal buruk apalagi yang akan ia lakukan pada hidupku?

Dari sekian banyak wanita kenapa harus dia yang jadi putri teman ayah?

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, lalu aku membungkuk pada ayahnya yang ada didekatnya. Ketika aku menghampirinya tiba-tiba ia melonjak terkejut sambil berteriak. Semua menatapnya dengan cemas. Huh... seperti biasa. Aksinya selalu membuatku tidak tenang.

"Maaf aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Aku Park Chanyeol. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian." Salamku sambil menunduk sopan. Dia masih disana menatapku syok dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Bukankah kau dan Baekhyun satu sekolah? Benarkan Baekhyun?" Kata Ibuku dengan senyum jailnya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"Oh aku tidak tahu. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu juga." Jawab ayah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terdiam menatapku. Nampaknya ia masih syok mengetahui kalau aku adalah anak dari sahabat ayahnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" Tanya ayahnya bingung. Sontak ia tersadar dari kagetnya dan menoleh ke ayahnya kemudian kembali padaku.

"Aku hanya kaget." Katanya cepat. "Kenapa paman Park dan Chanyeol-ssi tidak mirip sama sekali?"

?

Ayah Baekhyun langsung menampar tangannya. "Itu tidak sopan!" Tegurnya. Sontak semua tertawa kecuali aku. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?

"Sudah-sudah, kedua putraku mirip ibunya. Kau tahu kalau mereka beruntung, hahaha."

Tawa ayah keras. Sontak suasana canggung tersebut mendadak lenyap. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia masih Nampak syok dan tegang. Ia terlihat tidak suka melihatku seolah-olah kenyataan aku satu rumah dengannya adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan untuknya. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang mengetahui kenyataan itu. Berkali-kali ia mencuri pandang padaku sambil melahap dua kue di kedua tangannnya. Dia masih saja bertingkah bodoh.

"Aku senang Baekhyun sudah mengenal Chanyeol. Apa kalian satu kelas?" Tanya Ibu kemudian.

"Kelas kami cukup jauh tapi baru-baru ini kami berkenalan dengan cara tidak terduga. Benar kan Baekhyun-ssi?" Sindirku sembil meminum kopi. Ia hanya tertawa kecil mendapati sindiranku.

"Baguslah. Jadi kalian bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bukankah Chanyeol anak yang unik? Apa menurutmu kau bisa menjadi temannya?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Ibuku. Teman? Yang benar saja.

"Kakak, aku sudah mengejarkan PR!" seru Jackson sembari menghampiriku.

"Benarkah? Bagus." Kataku melihatnya.

"Tapi ada satu peribahasa yang tidak aku pahami. Hari ini aku ingin meminta bantuan Baekhyun noona." Katanya dan menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat kaget.

Aku tersenyum dan menyetujuinya.

"Noona, bisakah kau memberi tahuku apa arti peribahasa ini?"

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan. "Jackson kau sangat hebat. Padahal kau masih kelas 3 SD tapi sudah belajar peribahasa yang sulit. Nah, mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" Jackson menunjukkan bukunya kearah Baekhyun dan seperti dugaanku, dia sangat kebingungan. Ini menarik.

"Ah... yang ini. Disini ada kata-kata kelinci dan tanduk. Jadi arti peribahasa ini adalah kelinci bertanduk." Kata Baekhyun memperagakan telinga kelinci diatas kepalanya.

Haaah... Benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau bodoh!" Ejek Jackson. "Kau sudah SMA tapi tidak bisa baca ini?" Ejeknya. Haha... Itulah yang juga aku pikirkan. Jackson-ah... kerja bagus!

"Jackson! Ayo minta maaf, itu tidak sopan!" Seru Ibuku. Aku masih menikmati wajah Baekhyun yang memerah malu.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku membencimu." Kata Jackson membuat Baekhyun membatu masih dengan tangan di atas kepalanya yang membentuk tanduk.

"JACKSON!" seru Ayah marah. Tanpa memperdulikan amukan Ayah dan Ibu, Jackson berlalu pergi begitu saja. Tidak ketinggalan memberikan ejekkan nyata pada Baekhyun. Aku terhibur dengan aksinya.

Entalah, aku tidak yakin apa hidupku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Sikap Ibu juga agak berlebihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti dugaanku Ibuku dan Baekhyun sedang mengobrol ria di kamar. Baekhyun Nampak sangat senang mendapat kamar yang di hias begitu indah. Enak saja, dia tidak boleh merasa nyaman secepat itu.

"Kamar ini milik Jackson." Kataku memecahkan kesenangan mereka. "Karenamu mejanya di pindah ke kamarku. Kamarku jadi berantakan."

Mendengar itu Ibuku langsung protes. "Chanyeol Jangan begitu! Kau merusak kesenangan kami."

Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Baekhyun jangan kawatirkan apapapun. Anggap saja ini rumahmu, ya?"

Huh... ibu benar-benar membuatku kesal. Apa lagi kelihatannya ia Nampak senang karena kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah bantulah Baekhyun mengatur barang-barangnya ya. Ibu ingin menyiapkan makan malam dulu." Katanya sembari berlalu pergi.

Kini hanya tinggal aku dan dia. Aku masih diam menunggu siapa tahu dia ingin bertanya atau meminta bantuan. Tapi dia masih diam saja. Huh... merepotkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita mulai dari mana?" Tanyaku sembari mengangkat barangnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sergahnya sembari menarik tasnya dariku. Tentu saja tasnya jatuh dan barangnya jadi berserakan. Aku terkejut melihat sepucuk suratnya untukku ada di antara baju-bajunya.

"Oh ya kau benar." Kataku kemudian " Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membantumu."

Ia hanya diam. Detik berikutnya ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh ketika melihat surat cinta itu. Rasanya seperti marah dan penasaran. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa tidak tenang seperti ini. Semua gara-gara gadis bodoh ini.

"Aku tidak peduli kau tinggal di sini atau tidak. Hanya, jangan ganggu aku."

Aku berlalu pergi begitu saja berharap dapat mengenyahkan perasaan aneh ini secepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya ketika sarapan bersama, aku merasa gadis itu terus menatapku. Aku memang tidak membalas langsung tatapannya, tapi aku bisa melihat dia sedang memandangiku. Rasanya aneh di pandangi terus-terusan seperti ini. Perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi. Aku merasa kesal dan terganggu, tapi di sisi lain aku penasaran dan terhibur.

Selesai sarapan aku langsung berangkat sekolah dan tak ketinggalan ia juga berangkat setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan terburu-buru ingin segera menyusulku.

Kamipun berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Awalnya aku duluan kemudian tiba-tiba dia sudah berjalan disebelahku.

"Bisakah kau..." Dia segera menginterupsiku dengan cengiran bodohnya. Aku keberatan dia selalu saja mencari masalah.

"Hai." Jawabnya langsung membuat rasa jengkelku kembali lagi.

"Bisakah kau berjalan jahu dariku?" Tanyaku tanpa menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya masih dengan suara cerianya.

"Aku tidak ingin berjalan dengan gadis yang ada remah roti disekitar mulutnya." Aku tidak mau terjebak dengannya. Ia tersadar dan segera membersihkan remahan roti dari baju dan mulutnya. Uh dia ini sungguh polos.

"Jalan setidaknya 2 meter dariku." Tambahku sembari berbalik menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Biasakan kau berangkat sekolah tanpa menggangguku dan juga jangan bilang siapa-siapa jika kita tinggal bersama... Oh satu lagi, Jangan pernah mengajakku bicara disekolah."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat rumor aneh lagi."

"Rumor aneh?" Tanyanya masih bingung. Aku benar-benar kesal, bagaimana gadis yang terlihat menggemaskan dihadapanku ini bisa sangat bodoh?

"Aku benci gadis bodoh." Kataku kemudian berlalu pergi begitu saja. Aku tahu kata-kataku sudah keterlaluan tapi aku masih merasa kesal dengan semua hal yang terjadi sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Seperti hari-hariku tidak akan sama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku merasa Baekhyun agak berbeda. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi semangat belajar. Apa dia begitu karena aku? Hah... apapun alasannya itu bukan urusanku. Baguslah jika dia mulai belajar.

Hari ini dia lebih aneh dari biasanya. Ia seperti menahan tawa ketika kami sarapan bersama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia tertawakan. Dasar aneh.

"Ada apa Baekhyun? Kau sakit?" Tanya ayahnya cemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan kawatir." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Mungkin kau belajar terlalu keras sampai membuatmu gila." Ejek Jackson. Ia tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali melirikku. Lagi-lagi ia menahan tawa. Aku merasa aneh dan penasaran. Dia menertawakanku. Kenapa? Menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat sekolah kusempatkan untuk makan bekal. Aku terkejut melihat bungkus kotak bekalku berwarna pink. Damn... bekalku tertukar dengan gadis bodoh itu. Dengan malas aku berjalan kekelasnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Panggilku ketika sampai didepan kelasnya.

Sontak ia berdiri dan menatapku terkejut. Bukan hanya dia tapi semua teman sekelasnya menatapku dengan sama terkejutnya. Mereka semua berlebihan sekali.

"Beraninya kau bicara begitu pada Baekhyun?!" Ketus si siswa bodoh tempo hari yang hendak menghampiriku tapi segera ditahan teman-temannya.

"Ikut aku dan bawa tasmu."

Ia terdiam sambil menatapku dengan wajah bodohnya. "Ne." Ia mengangguk lalu segera mengikutiku dengan membawa tas nya.

Aku segera berlalu dan ia segera menyusulku. Aku mengajaknya ke belakang gedung sekolah. Aku benar-benar kesal dan malas karena harus bertemu dan bicara dengannya sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Aku malas mendapat gossip macam-macam lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Bekalmu tertukar dengan punyaku." Kataku sembali mengambil bekalku di tasnya dan menaruh bekalnya disana dengan kesal.

Sontak ia baru menyadarinya. "Iya benar." Katanya.

"Jika temanmu yang usil melihat ini akan terjadi keributan besar. Rasanya tidak nyaman dan merepotkan karena kita satu sekolah." Komentarku menahan kesal.

"Benar." Jawabnya langsung membuatku mengerinyit heran.

"Mungkin kau juga akan salah memakai seragamku ke sekolah kan?" Katanya dengan senyum liciknya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus memakai seragammu?"

"Karena saat kau kecil kau suka memakai rok, iya kan?"

Apa? Apa maksudnya dia berbicara begitu. Oh... mungkinkah?

Ia tersenyum licik sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kantung seragammnya. "TADAA!" Serunya sembari menunjukkan foto.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan foto itu?" Kataku terkejut.

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Ibumu memberikannya padaku kemarin malam."

"Sial." Desahku kecewa. "Baiklah. Bisa kau kembalikan?" Pintaku sehalus mungkin.

"Tidak akan" Aku memelotot tajam kearahnya tapi dia tidak mengindahkan tatapanku. Dia malah semakin senang melihat ekspresiku.

"Kembalikan padaku." Kataku lagi dengan ketus.

"Tidak akan. Kau selalu jahat padaku." Aku hendak merebutnya tapi dengan segera ia memasukkan ke saku seragamnya.

Sial! Kalau begini aku tidak mungkin kan membuka jas nya dan mengambil fotoku disaku seragamnya. Bisa-bisa aku dicap cabul.

"Aku juga bisa jahat padamu." Balasnya sinis.

Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang jenius sepertimu punya kelemahan juga." Katanya senang.

"Kau?!" Geramku memperingatkannya.

"Aku bisa kembalikan foto ini, tapi dengan satu syarat." Aku memicingkan mata, melihatnya yang kelihatan sekali ingin mencoba menekanku. "Bisakah kau membantuku? Selama seminggu penuh bantu aku belajar untuk ujian akhir sekolah. Tolong."

"Kau coba memerasku?" Ia mengagguk dengan semangat. Astaga.

"Bagaimana kalau begini. Jika aku berhasil masuk didaftar 100 besar teratas, aku akan mengembalikan fotonya." Pintanya.

Yang benar saja. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus tahu mana yang bisa kau lakukan dan tidak bisa kau lakukan. Philip Chesterfield."

"Field? Kau bilang apa?"

"Artinya sia-sia untuk menantang hal yang mustahil. Mustahil membuat gadis bodoh sepertimu mendapatkan peringkat 100 teratas." Aku berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Kalau begitu akan kusebarkan foto ini." Ancamnya.

"Tunggu!" Aku menarik tangannya lalu ia langsung membalikkan badannya.

Foto itu adalah satu-satunya aib yang membuatku berubah menjadi seperti ini. Ibu sangat teropsesi memiliki anak perempuan. Sejak kecil Ibu mendandaniku seperti anak perempuan. Awalnya aku merasa senang-sanang saja karena banyak yang memujiku cantik dan lucu. Tapi sejak masuk SD aku sadar bahwa itu adalah hal paling memalukan untuk anak laki-laki. Semua teman-temanku menertawakanku. Aku merubah diriku dengan menutup diri. Aku ingin dipandang sebagai laki-laki sejati, dan aku tidak ingin foto itu membuat usahaku selama ini untuk mejaga imageku dengan sangat baik hancur begitu saja.

"Baiklah..." Aku menyerah. "Mulai hari ini aku akan membantumu sampai seminggu penuh."

"Baiklah." Katanya tertawa senang.

"Tapi aku tidak akan berbelas kasih, kau mengerti? Orang-orang di daftar teratas biasanya dari kelas A-B. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya menempatkan anak dari kelas F kesana kan?"

Ia mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam." Pamitku malas sambil berlalu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini aku akan mengajari Baekhyun belajar. Ibuku Nampak terkejut ketika aku minta dua cemilan untuk kami nanti. Jackson juga protes karena aku jarang mengajarinya. Kalau saja aku bisa bilang aku sangat terpaksa dan ini semua gara-gara Ibu yang memberikan foto memalukan itu padannya, pasti semuanya tidak akan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak akan bersikap baik.

Ketika menuju kamarnya lagi-lagi ia berskap konyol. Dia tidak segera masuk. Tidak mungkinkan aku masuk begitu saja. Ini kan kamarnya, bodoh. Kemudian ia merentangkan tangannya dan menunjukkan semua buku yang sudah ia siapkan diatas meja. Dia benar-benar perempuan bodoh yang aneh.

"Kita mau mulai dari mana? Kau mau belajar yang mana dulu?"

"Kalau matematika?"

"Baiklah."

Ia segera mencari buku matematikanya ditumpukan buku yang ia siapkan sendiri. Bodoh, bukankah ia yang menatanya dan menyiapkannya, kenapa bisa lupa. Ia tampak kebingungan mencari buku matematikanya. Aku sekali lihat saja bisa menemukannya. Ah... merepotkan.

Aku mengambil dengan kesal buku paketnya diantara banyaknya buku-buku yang ia susun. Menarik kursi belajarnya dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Bab apa saja yang akan di teskan?" Tanyaku. Aku meliriknya yang sibuk mencari catatannya. Gadis ini, aku yakin dia malas membuka buku sampai lupa menaruhnya.

"Bab apa? Kan pelajarannya sama denganmu." Katanya masih sibuk mencari.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku malas. Aku menjawab dengan jujur, itu karena kelas ku dengan kelas nya sama sekali tidak membahas materi yang sama. Tentu saja karena kelas ku jauh diatas rata-rata, maka yang biasa kami pelajari tentu beda dengan kelas F.

"Babnya... ah ini dia. pelajarannya sampai halaman 40." Ujarnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas karpet bulu.

Aku membuka buku matematikanya dan menelitinya sebentar. Ternyata pelajaran kelas 3 baru sampai bab ini. Cukup mudah. "Begitu ya? Nah kita pelajari..." Dengan segera ia menyodorkan pensilnya. Aku menatap aneh pensil bersarungkan boneka miliknya. Sudalah...

Aku mulai memberi tanda pada materi dibukunya.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu harus kupelajari?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ini point yang penting." Kami terdiam beberapa lama sembari aku memberikan beberapa tanda materi apa saja yang harus ia pelajari.

"Boleh aku tanya?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba meminta persetujuanku.

"Apa?" Jawabku malas.

"Bagaimana caramu belajar?"

"Sekali dengar, aku langsung bisa mengingatnya." Itulah kelebihanku, batinku. Ia terdiam mengerti. "Aku akan berikan satu soal."

"Ne." Jawabnya antusias.

Aku membuat soal yang mudah terlebih dahulu, berharap mengetahui sebatas mana kemampuannya.

"Kalau kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini, kau paling tidak, berpotensi mendapat 80% benar dalam ujian." Aku menyodorkan soal padanya. Awalnya ia nampak bersemangat, tapi setelah beberapa menit ia hanya melototi soal yang aku buat. Kemudian ia melirikku dengan takut.

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan gemas. Bodoh. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan dikelas? Rasanya aku ingin melihat ke dalam otakmu." Ujarku kesal melihat kebodohannya.

"Maaf." Katanya dan kemudian ia kembali memelototi soal yang aku buat.

Ini akan jadi seminggu yang menyulitkan. Soal semudah itu saja ia tidak bisa, padahal dia sudah kelas 3. Jika begini terus tidak akan berhasil. Aku harus cari cara lain.

"Lupakan soal itu, tunggu aku disini dan jangan kemana-mana." Aku melihatnya mengangguk takut-takut lalu aku berdiri dan berlalu ke kamarku.

Aku membuatkan jadwal dan daftar apa saja yang harus ia pelajari selama seminggu ini. Aku mengambil laptop, printer dan membawanya ke kamar Baekhyun. Setelah kurasa cukup dengan segera aku mencetaknya.

"Kau punya plester?"

"Ini." Ia memberikan kotak plester padaku. Aku memandang plesternya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Plesternya berwarna hijau dan bergambar. Dasar, apa dia tidak punya plester yang biasa saja? Ah... benar dia kan perempuan yang tidak biasa.

"Kau harus mengikuti jadwal yang sudah aku buat ini. Pastikan kau selalu memegang kamus meski kau ada di toilet dan saat kau mandi."

"Harus seperti itu?" Keluhnya.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai. Hari ini ku pastikan kau ingat semua rumus matematika."

"Ehh... tapi sekarang sudah tengah malam." Keluhnya lagi.

"Tidak ada alasan."

Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan malam itu aku mengawasinya menghafal semua rumus matematika yang sudah ku tulis sebelumnya. Meski awalnya ia malas, tapi itu membuatku merasa menikmati hal ini. Akan kupastikan bahwa dia bisa menghafal semuanya dalam satu malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama beberapa hari ini aku melihat Baekhyun berjuang dengan keras. Ketika sarapan ia sempatkan untuk menghafal dan di sekolah ia juga jadi sering belajar di perpustakaan. Dia sangat rajin dan tekun. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang melihatnya seperti ini.

"Apa bahasa inggris 'sejauh ini'.." Tanyaku saat kami berangkat sekolah. Ia mengekoriku dibelakang dan menghafal beberapa kata.

 _"So far."_ Jawabnya.

"..Dengan kata lain..."

 _"In other word"_

"On purpose?" Aku mengganti pertanyaan ke bahasa inggris untuk ia terjemahkan.

"He?"

"On purpose?" Ulangku lagi, dia terdiam cukup lama yang membuatku meliriknya sebentar.

"... on purpose? Itu artinya sengaja!" Jawabnya dengan semangat ketika mengetahui apa yang kumaksud. Aku tersenyum yang tidak terlihat olehnya. Baguslah. Sepertinya dia sudah belajar dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Studying before Exam, Park's House)**

Malam sebelum ujian, aku membuatkannya soal-soal latihan. Ia nampak semangat mengerjakannya. Aku senang melihat semangatnya. Beberapa kali aku mengajarinya beberapa rumus yang masih tidak ia mengerti. Aku menemaninya sepanjang malam. Sampai akhirnya aku merasa lelah. Entah sudah berapa lama aku disini, yang jelas saat bangun aku masih berada dikamar Baekhyun dan duduk bersila diatas karpetnya.

Sepertinya aku ketiduran. Aku mengangkat badanku dan langsung melihat latihan soal yang sudah ia kerjakan. Sungguh mengejutkan. Dalam waktu seminggu ia bisa berkembang begitu pesat. Aku tersenyum bangga.

Ku putuskan untuk turun. Saat itulah aku melihatnya di dapur sedang membuat kopi. Mungkin aku belum sadar sepenuhnya karena untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia begitu cantik. Dia memang manis, tapi rasanya hari ini begitu berbeda. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang dan gugup.

"Selamat pagi. Aku membuat kopi. Apa kau mau?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya." Jawabku acuh sembari duduk di meja makan. Damn... entah kenapa aku merasa gugup sekali.

"Silakan." Ia menyodorkan secangkir kopi padaku. Aku meraih cangkir itu dan menghirup aromanya. Sangat harum dan pekat. Aku teguk sejenak dan rasanya sungguh nikmat. Rasanya, ini adalah kopi ternikmat yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Rasanya hari ini begitu damai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemudian ketika hendak berangkat sekolah aku melihat Ibuku memberikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie Ini untukmu." Ujar Ibuku sembari memberikan amplop surat padanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Jangan dibuka dulu. Kau baru boleh membukanya saat kau mendapat peringkat seratus ke atas. Anggap ini adalah jimat keberuntunganmu"

"Terima kasih banyak." Ia tersenyum senang menapat hadiah itu.

Berlebihan sekali. "Ini Cuma ujian semester." Sindirku. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati aku senang melihatnya penuh semangat hari ini.

Di sekolah ketika hendak turun aku melihat Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat berjalan sambil memegang bukunya. Ia terkejut melihatku. Wajahnya nampak bingung dan cemas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia cemaskan. Kemudian ia berjalan lurus tanpa melihatku lagi. Tapi saat kami berselisihan.

"Gomawo." Katanya.

"Semoga beruntung." Jawabku spontan. Untuk kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh berdoa atas keberhasilannya. Karena aku tahu dia sudah berusaha keras dan ia layak mendapatkan ganjarannya. Baekhyun, semangat!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seusai sekolah aku melihat Baekhyun sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Siswa bodoh itu masih saja menempel padanya. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal melihat mereka seakrab itu.

"Bukankah dia gadis yang bilang ia mencintaimu? Ternyata dia sudah punya pacar" Sindir Kris teman sekelasku yang kebetulan keluar bersamaku.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Dia bukan pacarnya dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kurasa begitu. Oh ya teman-teman mengajak kita ke kafe sekarang. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tanyanya. Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkannya. "Sepertinya tidak ya." Katanya kemudian setelah melihatku terdiam lama.

"Ya aku ikut."

"Apa? Kau serius?" Kris tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menyetujuinya.

Aku tidak menjawab dan menatap kumpulan teman-teman Baekhyun dan juga siswa bodoh itu yang masih saja menempel padanya. Melihat mereka bisa bersenang-senang bersama membuatku kesal. Memangnya hanya mereka yang bisa bersenang-senang.

"Kau tidak pernah begini selama tiga tahun ini." Ujar Kris heran.

"Ya, sepertinya akan menyenangkan." Jawabku lalu.

"Kalau begitu ayo jalan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya hasil ujian sudah keluar. Papan madding sangat ramai dengan anak-anak yang ingin melihat nilai mereka. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat apakah Baekhyun berhasil atau tidak.

Aku meneliti nama-nama siapa saja yang masuk. Lalu mataku menemukan ada anak kelas F yang masuk. Byun Baekhyun.

Ya, dia berhasil.

Meskipun aku yakin dia bisa tapi tetap saja rasanya mengejutkan gadis bodoh seperti dia bisa ada di pringkat 100 besar. Kemudian aku beralalu pergi dan tak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

"Selamat ya kau ada di peringkat 1. Nilaimu sempurna." Katanya tersenyum manis padaku.

"Kau juga selamat." Balasku tulus.

"He?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kau belum lihat?" Tanyaku. Dengan segera ia melihat ke papan madding. Bagaimana bisa ia lebih memperdulikan hasil pringkatku dari pada pringkatnya sendiri? Dia benar-benar luar biasa membuat hatiku mendadak kembali aneh dan tidak tenang.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Aku di peringkat 100. Aku senang sekali!" Serunya dengan sangat gembira. Akupun ikut senang atas keberhasilannya. Dengan begini aku bisa mendapatkan kembali foto memalukan itu. Aku menyodorkan sebelah tanganku. Ia nampak bingung tapi kemudian dengan senyum lebar ia menggengam tanganku dengan semangat.

"Syukurlah." Katanya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan matanya yang berbinar, dan masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Bukan itu." Tepisku gugup. "Kembalikan benda itu."

"Oh itu. Maksudmu ini?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa dan mengangkat fotoku tanpa beban. Dengan panik aku segera merebutnya.

"Jangan tunjukan pada siapapun. Dan aku sudah bilang beberapa kali jangan bicara denganku di sekolah". Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas sebelum aku mulai gila karennya.

"Chanyeol-ssi." Panggilnya. Dengan malas aku menoleh.

"Yang terpenting adalah hal yang bisa dilakukan dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Jika kau punya kekuatan mental dan ke..." Ia memiringkan kepalanya mengingat-ingat, seperti tak kasat mata.

"Ketekunan maksudmu?" Balasku. Dia tersadar dan menatapku terkejut.

"He?"

"Kalau kau punya kekuatan mental dan ketekunan, kau pasti berhasil." Ujarku mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Hehe... ternyata kau tahu sisa kutipan dari chesterfield."

"Tentu saja." Aku membalikkan badanku lalu tersenyum simpul. Mengagumkan. Dia benar-benar belajar benyak. Byun Baekhyun, sejak hari ini pandanganku terhadapmu mulai berubah. Kau bukan hanya gadis bodoh tapi juga gadis yang pantang menyerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keterlaluan, ini sungguh KETERLALUAN. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini padaku. Dengan kesal aku berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ada apa?" Dia berdiri dengan panik saat melihatku ada didepan kelasnya. Aku bergegas meraih tangannya dan menariknya dengan kasar.

"Ikut denganku." Aku menyeretnya pergi begitu saja.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita tidak boleh saling bicara di sekolah?" Katanya saat berusaha menyamakan langkahnya denganku. Dengan kasar aku mendorongnya menghadap madding. Di sana terpampang foto kami berdua ketika kami sama-sama ketiduran saat belajar bersama. Semuanya sedang menertawai kami. Apa gadis ini sengaja? Apa dia ingin mempermalukanku?

"Mmm...Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang..."

"Ada apa dengan teman-temanmu?" Bentakku marah kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Chanyeol-ssi. Maaf. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Sesalnya. Ia segera mengikutiku dan kuhentikan langkahku lalu menghadapnya dengan pandangan murka.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku benci dengan gadis bodoh. Dari ketika kau menulis surat itu untukku, aku tahu kau sangat menikmatinya tapi sebaliknya, itu sangat mengangguku."

Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku tidak peduli apakah dia menangis atau tidak. Meskipun kutahu kata-kataku cukup menyakitkan.

Aku tahu ini bukan salahnya 100 % tapi tetap saja ini sangat menjengkelkan. Aku pikir hidupku akan kembali tenang setelah aku dapatkan fotoku lagi, tapi ternyata masih ada foto lain yang tak kalah memalukannya yang membuatku semakin kesal padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, kamar mandi sudah siap!" Panggilku setelah mengetuk kamarnya. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku akan masuk. Ibu bilang kamar mandinya sudah si-."

Aku tertegun melihat Baekhyun tertidur di meja belajar. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Bukannya aku tidak memperhatikan, sejak pulang sekolah ia memang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

Aku menyusuri keadaan kamarnya lalu pandanganku jatuh pada amplop surat bertuliskan _'Dear Park Chanyeol'_ yang berada diantara tangan dan kepalanya dimeja. Ini pasti surat yang tadinya ingin ia berikan padaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah. Aku sudah bicara jahat padanya. Aku tahu ini bukan salahnya. Cepat atau lambat anak-anak lain pasti juga akan tahu jika kami tinggal serumah . Dia sudah menyukaiku sejak kelas 1. Aku tidak menyangka akan di sukai oleh gadis bodoh sepertinya. Dan Anehnya aku merasa senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya ketika sarapan pagi aku melihat dia kesiangan. Aku lega melihat senyum dan semangatnya kembali seperti biasa. Aku ingin minta maaf tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ayah Baekhyun mengatakan akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kami nanti malam karena itu kami diminta untuk pulang cepat. Aku mengangguk sebelum berdiri dan hendak berangkat sekolah. Aku mendengar bunyi berisik yang berasal dari Baekhyun ketika aku berjalan ingin memakai sepatu. Lalu tak berapa lama dia berhasil menyusulku. Ketika di ambang pintu aku hendak meminta maaf padanya. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang belepotan remah roti entah kenapa membuatku jadi ingin menggodanya.

Aku menjulurkan tangan kananku. Matanya membulat horor menatap wajahku. Haha... reaksinya sungguh lucu.

"Ada remah roti". Kataku lalu membuka pintu dan tertawa untuk diriku sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama di sekolah, si murid bodoh alias si Jongdae dan juga para pengikutnya menempel terus pada Baekhyun. Melihat mereka seperti itu rasanya cukup mengesalkan.

"Bukankah dia gadis yang tinggal serumah denganmu?" sahut Kris.

"Siapa peduli." Melihat mereka bersama sungguh mengesalkan.

Akhirnya malam ini kami makan bersama di rumah. Ayah Baekhyun sudah memasakan makasan special untuk kami. Dia seorang koki masakan korea jadi aku yakin rasa masakannya tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Namun ada satu masakan yang paling berbeda dari semuanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jackson.

"Ah itu tahu goreng yang aku buat sendiri. Agak jelek tapi rasanya enak." Sahut Baekhyun dengan ceria.

"Aku tidak mau memakannya." Jawab Jackson yang langsung membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Aku juga." Kataku memberi dukungan. Melihatnya saja sudah kebayang bagaimana rasanya.

Ayah membela Baekhyun dan hendak memakan tahu aneh itu. Dari tampangnya saja sudah sangat jelas rasanya tidak enak. Jackson yang tadinya bilang tidak akan mencobanya akhirnya ikut-ikutan mencobanya.

"Ugh... mengerikan." Komentar Jackson setelah melahap tahu buatan Baekhyun.

"Sudah ku duga." Desahnya lalu menunduk dengan sedih.

"Tidak. Ini enak, enak sekali." Sahut ayah menahan diri. Untuk menghibur Baekhyun.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu dia adalah koki yang buruk. Aku saja masih tidak percaya dia adalah anakku. Jika seperti ini bagaimana ia bisa menikah?" Komentar ayah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun makin menunduk sedih.

"Maaaaaf." Sesalnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Bukankah Baekhyunie akan menajadi bagian dari keluarga kita?" Ujar ibuku membuat semuanya langsung syok.

"Chanyeol harus menikah dengan Baekhyun!" Aku jengah mendengar nada ngelantur ibuku. Lalu Aku melihat Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia nampak senang dengan kemungkinan itu. Heh... sungguh menggelikan.

"Aku keberatan! Aku sangat keberatan !" Seru Jackson dengan keras.

"Aku juga. Jangan langsung memutuskan apapun tanpa bicara dulu dengan kami." Ujar Baekhyun.

 _Kami..._ entah kenapa aku senang dengan sebuatn itu. "Jangan main-main dengan hidup kami." Tambahnya lagi.

"Sungguh? Kurasa Baekhyun benar-benar tipemu Chanyeolie." Gumam ibuku bingung.

"Apa? Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun nampak berharap lagi. Heh... sungguh menggelikan. Dia mudah berganti-ganti mood dengan cepat.

"Kau bukan tipeku. Aku tidak mau denganmu" Sahutku cepat setengah menggodanya. Dan ia langsung memasang ekspresi ngambek. Dia benar-benar lucu.

"Aku juga tidak mau denganmu." Katanya tidak mau kalah. Menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau mengirimiku surat cinta." Godaku sinis. Mulutnya terbuka dan kemudian tertutup lagi seperti ikan emas dan menatapku dengan gelisah. _"Senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol-ssi. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku dari kelas F. Kau tidak mengenalku tapi aku mengenalmu. Di saat kau berpidato di acara pembukaan sekolah 2 tahun yang lalu aku telah mengagumi kecerdasan otakmu dan ketampananmu."_

PLAK!

A-apa? Beraninya dia! "Hey!"

"Kurang ajar. Kenapa kau membaca suratku?" Tanyanya marah.

"Karena itu ditulis untukku!"

"Tapi jangan ingat semua kata-katanya!"

"Jika sekali baca maka aku akan ingat semuanya!"

"Tapi kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu di depan banyak orang!"

Akhirnya aku bertengkar dengannya. Kebalikannya, Ibuku justru sangat senang karena dugaannya benar bahwa Baekhyun memang menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun mengelak dan berkata kalau dia tidak menyukaiku lagi. Tidak mungkin. Dari caranya mengelak juga ketahuan kalau dia hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk menolakku. Melihatnya sok-sok an menolakku entah kenapa perasaanku mejadi buruk.

BRAKK!

Kemudian keributan lain datang. Teman-teman Baekhyun tiba-tiba ada disini.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Jackson yang juga kaget melihat ada orang yang seenaknya mendobrak pintu. Baekhyun lalu buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Aa-ah mereka adalah teman-temanku. Kedua perempuan ini adalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo serta Jongdae. Kami satu kelas." Ujarnya merasa tidak enak. Aku malas melihat mereka.

Yang membuatku kesal adalah tingkah murid bodoh Kim jongdae. Dia mengancamku untuk tidak mendekati Baekhyun lagi.

"Park Chanyeol si jenius tetap saja laki-laki. Dia bisa berubah menjadi binatang buas kapan saja. Jadi kuperingatkan padamu Park Chanyeol! Jangan macam-macam pada Baekhyun, mengerti? Pernikahan? Lupakan saja! Kau mengerti Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak bisa janji." Kataku asal. Senang juga bisa menyulut emosinya.

"Kau bicara apa?" Katanya keras.

"Orang bisa berubah pikiran kapan saja. Mungkin Kau membenci orang itu hari ini tapi mungkin besok kau akan menyukai orang itu."

"Apa? Jadi kau suka dengan Baekhyun juga?" Tanyanya gemas lalu mendekatiku. Aku berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam kantung.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi jangan lupa dia jauh lebih menyukaiku dari pada dirimu." Kataku tajam sekaligus menegaskan jika cinta Baekhyun hanya untukku. Haha... senang rasanya bisa mengatakan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun mengikuti kelas tambahan karena tidak lulus ujian tengah semester. Bukan itu masalahnya, Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa si Jongdae itu masih saja ngotot mendekati Baekhyun. Buktinya hari ini ia datang menjemput Baekhyun untuk ke sekolah bersamanya. Benar-benar bodoh. Baiklah aku akan menunjukkan padanya siapa yang berhak atas Baekhyun. Kebetulan sekali hari ini anak-anak klub tenis mengajakku untuk bermain bersama. Aku akan melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Ketika sedang asyik latihan aku melihat Baekhyun sedang lari memutari lapangan. Aku mengerinyit, bukankah seharusnya dia ada dikelas? Sepertinya dia kena hukuman. Lalu tiba-tiba ada bola datang yang reflek ku pukul dengan keras.

"ADUH!" Jeritnya lumayan kearas. Pukulanku membuat bola tadi mengenainya dan itu membuat dahinya merah. Buru-buru aku menghampirinya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Sesalku sembari lari menghampirinya. "Kelasmu sudah selesai?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku hanya mau lari." Jawabnya pura-pura acuh.

"Hey Byun Baekhyun. Hentikan pertengkaran suami-istri ini." Tegur gurunya dengan menyindir kami. Sontak ia langsung memasang mimik panik. Dengan malu ia segera lari melanjutkan hukumannya. Melihat dia yang salting dan panik sungguh menghiburku. Dia benar-beanar lucu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama di rumah ia memakai perekat luka di keningnya. Melihatnya begitu ia terlihat makin lucu. Ketika makan malam usai Ibuku mengatakan jika besok Ayahku dan ayah Baekhyun akan menghadiri acara reuni. Baekhyun dengan tingkah kekanakannya bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. Tidak bisakah dia tenang sedikit?

Esoknya ayahku dan ayah Baekhyun pergi ke reuni, sementara itu setelah kami mengantar mereka, ibuku menerima panggilan darurat.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Sahut Baekhyun yang ikut-ikutan panik.

"Nenek Chanyeol dan Jackson sedang sakit dan harus di opname. Jadi aku akan membawa Jackson untuk menunggunya sampai beliau sembuh." Kata Ibuku dengan mimik sedih yang dibuat-buat. Aku tahu ibuku pasti sengaja. "Tapi... apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku meninggalkan kalian berdua saja dirumah?" Aku memutar mataku malas.

"Tidak masalah. Ibu pergi saja." Baekhyun melongo menatapku yang gamblang menyutujui keputusan ibu.

Setelah Ibuku dan Jackson pergi aku memilih mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Berada dekat-dekatan dengan Baekhyun dan berdua saja membuatku hampir gila. Kemudian aku mencium bau asap. Aku menuruni tangga dan mencari Arah asap yang teryata berasal dari dapur.

Aku memelotot kaget, dapurku menjadi sangat berantakan. Semua sayuran dan saus berserakan begitu saja. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku begitu tahu Baekhyun membuat onar.

"Hehe... Chanyeol-ssi. Apa aku mengganggumu? Ini aku sudah memasak Bistique... bistique... bistique mor-... hehe aku lupa namanya." Aku memicingkan mataku melihat masakannya yang penuh dengan air berwarna cokelat. Dia lebih parah dari pada nenek sihir. Ayahnya benar, dia adalah koki yang sangat buruk. Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan hidup bersamanya selama satu hari ini. Hah... merepotkan.

Akhirnya aku memasak ulang semuanya. Dia nampak bingung dan terpesona melihatku memasak. Menurutku ini adalah masakan yang mudah. Resepnya juga mudah di ikuti.

"Chanyeol-ssi kau tidak melihat resepnya?" Aku memotong beberapa wortel dan menaruhnya kedalam piring.

"Aku sudah mengingatnya." Dia mengangguk kemudian terpesona lagi melihatku yang lihai memotong-motong sayuran. Senang juga diperhatikan.

Setelah masakan jadi kamipun makan bersama.

"Wah, ini benar-benar mirip. Chanyeol-ssi hebat!" Pujinya sambil membandingkan foto masakan di buku resep dengan hasil masakanku. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia omongkan. Lalu setelah itu dia mulai melahap makanannya dan berkomentar lagi dengan dilebih-lebihkan.

Aku selesai makan lebih dulu, saat aku melihatnya dia sedang memejamkan matanya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, entah apa yang ia bayangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otaknya. Dia benar-benar konyol.

"Hey."

Sontak ia membuka matanya dan menatapku bingung.

"Kau harus cuci piring. Dan bersihkan dapur sepertis semula." Aku berdiri dan hendak berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Baiklah. Eh Chanyeol-ssi kau mau mengerjakan PR mu sekarang? Kau mau mengerjakannya bersamaku?" tanyanya berharap sekali aku menyetujuinya. Aku menghentikan langkahku kemudian memasukkan tanganku kedalam kantung celana.

"PR? Aku sudah menyelesaikannya di hari pertama liburan musim panas."

"Apa? Di hari pertama? Hebatnya!"

"Jangan bilang kau belum selesai?" Aku membalikkan badanku dan memicingkan mataku.

"Hehe... aku belum selesai." Katanya dengan wajah konyol. Aku membuang nafas lalu membalikkan lagi badanku.

"Kalau kau, butuh waktu seminggu untuk menyelesaikannya. Itupun tanpa tidur."

"Apa?"

"Semoga beruntung." Aku berlalu begitu saja sembari mehan senyum. Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang berat untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mendengar pintu kamarku di buka perlahan. Byun Baekhyun. Ada apa gadis itu malam-malam menyelinap kekamarku. Aku pura-pura tidur ketika Baekhyun masuk ke kamarku. Ia melangkah perlahan dan menimbulkan suara gaduh. Orang bodoh mana yang tidak akan bangun dengan suara keributan seperti itu. Didalam lampu kamar yang kumatikan aku masih bisa melihatnya yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tumpukan bukuku. Aku merubah posisiku menjadi terduduk di ranjang. Ia masih belum menyadari pergerakanku. Ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia segera berjalan perlahan ke arah pitu. Dengan cepat aku menarik lengannya.

"Kau sedang apa? Menyelinap di kamarku tengah malam." Kataku saat berhasil mengurungnya diantara lengan dan badanku yang setengah menindihnya di kasur. Dia gugup dan ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak tidak ada.." Elesnya mencoba mengelak.

"Kau sudah menyelinap kekamarku dan kau ingin keluar tanpa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa? Itu tidak akan terjadi!" Ketusku semakin menghimpitnya. Ia langsung panik. Kemudian ia meraih dua bukuku yang terjatuh diatas kasur bersamanya dengan tampang memohon dan menyesal. Jadi dia ingin mencontek PR ku? Bagaimana dia bisa seberani itu? Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin menggodanya. Bukankah tempo hari dia bilang dia tidak menyukaiku lagi?

"Aku tahu. Kau mau bercinta denganku kan?" Aku menatapnya dengan intens.

"Tidak bukan begitu!" Serunya panik.

"Bukan begitu? Bukankah tidak ada alasan lain datang ke kamar laki-laki di tengah malam jika bukan karena alasan itu? Jangan kawatir, aku tidak akan membuatmu malu."

"Membuatku malu? Apa Kau sedang bicara soal itu?" Tanyanya makin panic.

"Tidak ada orang lain selain kita di rumah ini. Kita bisa melakukannya dengan leluasa."

"Tapi..."

"Temanmu juga bilang begitu. Orang jenius bisa berubah menjadi binatang liar setiap saat." Kataku kemudian ku dekap Baekhyun dan ku dekatkan wajahku padanya. Dengan keras dia berteriak.

"Tunggu dulu!" Sontak aku berhenti dan menjauhkan wajahku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ssi. Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Kurasa kita bisa mulai dengan hubungan yang lebih sehat."

Benar kan, dia masih mencintaiku. Apa? dia bilang hubungan yang lebih sehat?

"Hahaha..." Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa kemudian aku tertawa sambil mengangkat tubuhku dari atasnya. Dia langsung terduduk dan memolototiku.

"Kau mempermainkanku ya?!" Dia tersinggung dan marah. Kemudian dia turun dari ranjang dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini. Menggodanya adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Kemudian ia ngambek padaku. Untuk membuatnya senang akhirnya aku membantunya mengejarkan PR musim panasnya.

Dan akhirnya kami tidak tidur dan bergadang semalaman. Kegiatan ini mengingatkanku saat aku membantunya belajar dulu.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah fajar dan kami turun ke lantai satu. Ia hendak memasakkan sesuatu untukku.

"Baiklah untuk rasa terima kasih, aku akan membuatkan sarapan." Katanya gembira.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau sakit perut di hari pertama semester baru." Sontak ia langsung cemberut. Aku melihatnya dan ingin menarik puas pipinya itu. Kemudian karena tidak ingin membuat senyumnya hilang aku berdehem.

"Kopi." Kataku.

"Apa?" Dia melihatku dengan bingung.

Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup meminta kopi padanya. "Kau bisa buatkan kopi untukku?"

"Tentu."

Akhirnya kami kembali duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati kopi masing-masing. Rasanya masih senikmat kopi pertama yang ia buatkan untukku. Aku merasa kembali segar dan perasaanku juga terasa lebih hangat.

"Chanyeol-ssi, selamat pagi." Katanya tiba-tiba membuatku bingung.

"Kita sudah begadang semalaman." Kataku mengingatkan. Ia hanya tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu makna apa dari salamnya itu yang membuat senyumnya kembali. Meskipun begitu aku merasa senang dan lega. Di saat seperti inilah aku merasa begitu damai bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
